Awkward Reunion
by xwittychickx
Summary: It's been awhile since Chris and Claire have seen each other, but will their reunion be as perfect as expected? Takes place sometime between RE4-RE5 *hints of ChrisxJill*


**AN:**** This is just a little idea that came to me while doing my homework…yeah so I do whatever I can to procrastinate, so sue me. X3 When looking at my drawing I have on my Science binder, I got the idea to do this little one-shot. Plus, since all my other short stories are angsty and depressing-ish, I thought I'd be good to post something a little bit on the humor side. And yes I know this joke is so over used, but I don't care, I had fun. ^_^ Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil, and all things associated with it. I just own this story.**

A couple days ago Claire noticed that she had some vacation time coming up, and the only thing that she could think about was visiting her brother Chris. They hadn't seen each other in years, and the only time they ever called one another was around the holidays; so naturally the younger Redfield was thrilled when her brother called, wondering if she could visit sometime in the near future, giving them a chance to catch up on each other's life.

During the plane ride, Claire went over in her mind all that she was excited to tell Chris about, and all the things she wanted to ask him…like has he ever had the guts to finally ask Jill out, after all he has been drooling over her for longer than half a decade.

Now here she was, just moment's away from seeing her brother again for what feels like an eternity. Having already rung the door bell, Claire waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Without warning the door was pried open, a large mass engulfing her into a tight hug, making her close her eyes instinctively. Despite the fact that Claire didn't get a look at the person's face, she could already tell that it was Chris…although something felt a little off.

Giving a slight chuckle, Claire tried her best to return the hug, but found that her arms couldn't quite snake their way entirely around her brother's form.

_Hm...That's weird._

"I've missed you too Chris, now do you think you could let go before you puncture a lung?"

Following his sister's request obligingly, Chris ruffled up her hair, just like her used to do when they were kids.

"Sorry about that Claire, it's just been far too long."

Slowly Claire began to open her eyes back up, only to feel her jaw drop in shock.

_Holly shit, what happened to Chris? I don't see him for a couple years, and all of a sudden his muscles are the size of my head?_

Claire had always thought Chris was a nicely muscular guy, but this was just nuts. One thing was for certain, Claire was going to get to the bottom of this.

While Chris went into the kitchen to make some coffee, Claire plopped herself onto a black leather couch, letting out a small sigh. This definitely wasn't the reunion she was expecting.

Handing Claire a cup, Chris joined her on the couch, grinning over the fact that he finally got a chance to see his baby sister again.

After a while conversation was flowing smoothly from the two siblings, making it seem like they had not ever been apart.

As a comfortable silence settled in the room, Claire decided that this was the best time to ask about Chris's…look.

"So um Chris…what's up with the muscles? Is there something I should know about?" The last part Claire intended as a joke, a smile etched on her face while talking.

Seeing her brother stiffen at her questions, the smile slowly faded away from the woman's features.

"Oh, you know Claire; I've just been going to the gym a lot lately."

The way Chris answered her question, Claire was certain he was lying…but then again, what does she know?

"Uh huh...But doesn't Jill mind that her partner is spending so much time working out?"

Shaking his head, Chris allowed a small smirk to spread across his face before answering.

"Not at all; especially when she found out about my extra stamina."

If Claire wasn't paying close attention to her actions, she may have ended up dropping the cup of coffee out of embarrassment.

_Please tell me he doesn't mean what I think he does!_

"Oh uh, well… I was just asking since to be honest it looks like you went overboard with steroids or something."

Maybe Claire shouldn't have said that, since the moment the words escaped her mouth, Chris went completely defensive.

"I am not taking steroids Claire!"

Feeling a little guilty about what she said, Claire placed a hand on her brother's arm.

"Woah Chris, no need to get upset."

Letting out a sigh, Chris patted the hand Claire had rested on him.

"Okay, sorry about that. I'm just tired of people saying I'm on steroids – Which I'm not!"

Placing her cup down on the table next to the couch, Claire looked up into her brother's eyes.

"Chris, you're being awfully touchy on the subject. You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Letting out a growl of frustration, Chris jumped off the couch, nearly tripping over the table as he did so.

"Claire, I am NOT on steroids!"

Grabbing the cups of coffee, Chris stormed off to the kitchen, hoping to get away from his sister. Unfortunately that plan didn't work too well for Claire followed him, worry etched into her face.

"Chris, I'm sorry; I'm just really concerned for you. It's not every day you see your brother with huge ass muscles."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Chris felt his body begin to relax as he calmed down.

OoOo

A few hours had passed, and there had yet to be a single mention of steroids, which left Chris feeling rather happy…that is until Claire thought it would be a brilliant idea to bring the issue back up.

"You know Chris, if you don't tell me the truth, there's no way I'll be able to help you."

Smacking his palm into his face, Chris let out a yell of frustration.

"Claire, for the LAST time I am NOT taking steroids!"

Now Chris was at a total loss, for Claire displayed a mischievous smirk on her face. Before he could ask her what was so funny, Claire broke out in a fit of laughter.

"God Chris, I know you're not on 'roids, it's just hilarious seeing your reaction. I believed you the first time around."

With out a word, Chris went off to his room, slamming the door behind him; so much for the great visit from his little sister.

**Oh, if you're interested in seeing the drawing, here it is (take out the spaces of course) *warning, I drew this at 3 am, so not exactly my best work ever*:**

**http:/ pikapelt. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2rebrd**

**Until next time!**

**-xwcx**


End file.
